AMOR INEVITABLE
by Butterfly Eternity
Summary: Cuando uno ama a alguien, es imposible olvidarse de esa persona... Por que enamorarse de esa persona no fue una coincidencia de la vida, fue algo "INEVITABLE"... (*YuuWata*) Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/
1. 1ra parte

**AMOR INEVITABLE**

**1era. Parte**

_**ADVERTENCIA: **__**Este fic contiene lemon fuerte (Muy Fuerte, es mas no me crei capaz de escribir esto ._.), a si que el que no le guste que no lo lea, y al que si le guste que lo lea y lo disfrute XD. Y que quede claro no soy dueña de xxxHOLiC ni de sus personajes, son de las maravillosas CLAMPS**_

Era un hermoso dia de primavera en la tienda de Yuuko, y Watanuki deambulaba por los pasillos perdido en sus pensamientos. El estaba pensando en los sentimientos que habían crecido esos dos últimos años hacia Yuuko, cada que la miraba sentía que su corazón latía cada mas fuerte y se sonrojaba. El estaba seguro de que lo que sentía por la bruja no era solo cariño, era mas que eso, era amor lo que sentía por ella. Pero el no sabia como confesarle sus sentimientos a Yuuko, el solo tenía 18 años y a pesar de que ya casi era un hombre, el sabia que la bruja era mucho mas mayor, el no sabia cuantos años tenia, por que ella habia vivido muchos siglos antes de que el naciera.

-Yuuko-san… Algun dia te dire cuanto te amo- Susurro Watanuki con un leve sonrojo. De pronto escucho una voz que para el era la voz mas hermosa, esa voz era de Yuuko

-Watanuki te sucede algo, estas un poco distraído- Dijo Yuuko con un tono de preocupación

-N-No me sucede nada Yuuko-san, estoy bien- Respondio Watanuki ocultando su rostro sonrojado –Ire a la cocina a prepararte algo de comer-

-Esta… Bien Watanuki- Dijo algo sorprendida -Pero, esta vez que sea sushi- Dijo con su típico tono divertido

-Muy bien Yuuko- Watanuki contesto algo molesto, el camino a la cocina dejando sola a Yuuko

* * *

Cuando llego la noche Yuuko se encontraba en el jardín trasero de la tienda, fumando aquella misterosa pipa. De pronto ella se perdió es sus pensamientos, ella pensaba en aquel muchacho que le habia robado el corazón, llamado Watanuki Kimihiro. Ella no sabia como se enamoro de aquel chico, pero cada vez que lo miraba su corazón latia muy fuerte cada que lo miraba, a pesar de que tenia 18 años, el casi era un hombre para ella, sin embargo ella no sabia si Watanuki sentía lo mismo que ella.

-Watanuki…- Susurro la ojirubi con un leve sonrojo en sus palidas mejillas, de pronto Watanuki salio de la tienda y se acerco a Yuuko con una botella de sake en la mano

-Yuuko-san, aquí esta el sake que me pediste- Dijo el ojiazul dejando la botella de sake –Ya es hora de que me vaya, hasta mañana Yuu…- Antes de terminaar la oración Yuuko agarro el brazo de Watanuki

-¡Espera!, quiero que te quedes un poco mas…- Dijo Yuuko escondiendo su rostro ligeramente ruborizado

-E-Esta bien Yuuko-san me quedare un rato mas- Watanuki se sonrojo rápidamente, el se mantuvo en silencio mirando a la hermosa luna. De pronto Yuuko le acerco un vaso de sake con una leve sonrisa –Yuuko-san, yo…-

-Por favor Watanuki solo es una copa… Ademas ya casi eres un hombre- Yuuko dijo con un tono divertido

-Muy bien Yuuko-san, pero solo una copa...- Contesto Watanuki. El empezó a beber junto con Yuuko, y poco a poco la copa se volvieron en varias copas, y los minutos se volvieron horas…

…Pasaron las horas y Watanuki estaba muy ebrio, al igual que Yuuko, ambos reían sin motivo alguno. Yuuko observaba la sonrisa de Watanuki y ella se sonrojaba violentamente. Watanuki noto que Yuuko no lo dejaba de mirar -…¿Que sucede?… Yuuko-san…-

-…No, nada… Watanuki… Solo que… Tienes… Una hermosa sonrisa- Dijo Yuuko sonrojada no solo por los efectos del alcohol, mas bien por algo mas fuerte

-Gracias… Yuuko…-san… Pero no se compara… con tu hermosa sonrisa- Watanuki la miro fijamente, y ella se sonrojo levemente

-G-Gracias… Watanuki… Pero… No soy hermosa…- Yuuko bajo la mirada de decepcion a si misma. Watanuki se acerco un poco a ella

-Eso no es cierto… Yuuko...-san… Tu eres la mujer… Mas bella y hermosa… Que he conocido…- Yuuko se sorprendio ante las palabras de Watanuki. El ojiazul se acerco a ella y sigilosamente agarro el mentón de la joven bruja -…Ademas tu… eres la… dueña de mi corazón… Te amo Yuuko-san… Tu eres… la única persona… que amo…- Watanuki se acerco mas a ella, y esta se sonrojo

-W-Watanuki… Yo tambien… Te amo…- Yuuko desvio la mirada hacia el suelo, Watanuki se sorprendio pero solo sonrio, y se acerco para depositarle un suave beso que poco a poco Yuuko fue aceptándolo, ese tierno beso fue intesificando hasta convertirse en un beso apasionado. Watanuki descendió un poco de los labios de Yuuko hasta su palido cuello, haciendo que ella soltara un gemido. El ojiazul no soportaba mas, la amaba demasiado y quería demostrárselo de otra manera, no solo con un simple beso algo mas que eso, asi que el agarro a Yuuko y la llevo a su habitación, y la recostó en la cama. Watanuki empezó a besarla nuevamente deslizando un poco el kimono de la ojirubi, dejando al descubierto su hombro palido, el ojiazul beso esa parte desnuda haciendo que la joven bruja gimiera de placer. Poco a poco, Watanuki desato el obi del kimono, hasta dejar completamente desnuda a Yuuko. Watanuki se sonrojo al ver que su cuerpo estaba totalmente desnuda.

-Eres tan hermosa… Yuuko-san- Watanuki acaricio delicadamente la mejilla de la ojirubi, ella solo se sonrojo

-Wa-Watanuki… yo…- Pero el ojiazul la interrumpio besándola apasionadamente

-Shh… No te preocupes… Solo déjate llevar… Yuuko-san- Watanuki la volvio a besar pero esta vez con mas intensidad, sus manos acariciaba todo su cuerpo. De pronto el ojiazul llego a la intimidad de Yuuko, el rozo con delicadeza aquella parte, esto hiso que la bruja gimiera un poco mas fuerte. Cuando la confianza llego a Watanuki intodujo un dedo en la entrada de la intimidad de Yuuko y noto lo humeda que estaba, el lo empezó mover, y Yuuko gemia y jadeaba con mas fuerza

-Wa-Watanuki si sigues asi voy a…¡Ah!…- Yuuko sentía que ya estaba cerca de la cima. Watanuki se detuvo, y beso apasionadamente a la ojirubi, se empezó a quitar las prendas de ropa y quedo completamente desnudo. Yuuko se sonrojo al mirar al ojiazul desnudo, se dio cuenta de que ya no era el chico debilucho y tonto que conoció hace dos años, ahora su cuerpo estaba bien torneado, era mas alto. Y a pesar la edad que tenia Watanuki, para Yuuko era todo un hombre. Yuuko se sonrojo cuando miro la gran intimidad excitada de Watanuki.

-¿Estas lista…Yuuko-san?- El ojiazul se acerco a la entrada de Yuuko, haciendo que la ojirubi se erizara

-Wa-Watanuki… Tengo un poco de miedo… Esta es… Mi primera vez- Yuuko se avergonzó mucho que bajo la mirada. Watanuki solo sonrio levemente y alzo levemente el mentón de la ojirubi

-No te preocupes… Yo sere cuidadoso contigo… Yuuko-san…Por que te amo… y no le haría daño… a alguien que amo…- Yuuko se sonrojo con una intensidad

-Yo tambien… Te amo… Watanuki- La ojirubi abrazo a Watanuki y lo beso apasionadamente. Poco a poco Watanuki entro en la intimidad de Yuuko y cuando entro por completo, ella solto un grito de dolor –Ahhh… Watanuki…- Yuuko solto una lagrima

-Yuuko-san ¿Estas Bien?... ¿Quieres… Que pare?- Watanuki estaba preocupado por Yuuko

-S-Si... Estoy bien… Y yo quiero... que sigas…Watanuki- Yuuko pidió a Watanuki, y el obedecio, asi que empezó a embestirla lentamente para que ella se acostumbrara, los gemidos de Yuuko al principio era de dolor, pero en poco tiempo se acostumbro a la virilidad del ojiazul, esto hiso que Watanuki empezara a moverse rápido. El interior de Yuuko era tan caliente, que Watanuki empezó a gemir desesperadamente. –Wa-Watanuki… Ya no puedo mas… Me voy a… Ahh…- Yuuko estaba a punto de culminar, al igual que Watanuki, ambos gemían y jadeaban fuertemente, hasta que… -Waaatanukii…Ahhh-

-¡Yu-Yuuuuko-saaan!- Ambos llegaron al punto de culminación, el ojiazul vertio su semilla en el interior de Yuuko. Ambos estaban exhaustos y sudados solo se quedaron mirando, no dijieron nada. De pronto ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el sol salía y Watanuki poco a poco empezaba a abrir los ojos, pero mientras lo hacia sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza –Mi cabeza, no debi de tomar tanto- Susurro con cansancio en ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo, en la tienda, en la cama de Yuuko, y con Yuuko desnuda, Watanuki se sorprendio mucho _"Que sucedió ayer en la noche, por que estoy desnudo en la cama de Yuuko-san y con Yuuko-san desnuda… sera que lo hicimos"_ Watanuki estaba confundido, no recordaba nada de la noche anterior. De pronto Yuuko empezaba a despertarse, y lo primero que vio fue a Watanuki desnudo, ella se sorprendio mucho al verlo

-¡Wa-Watanuki que haces aquí desnudo, y yo desnuda, que sucedió ayer en la noche!- Yuuko estaba tan impactada y confundida que se sonrojo cuando supo que estaba desnuda

-N-No lo se, yo tambien tengo esa pregunta Yuuko-san- Watanuki estaba muy impactado. Yuuko se quiso levantar, pero al querer hacerlo sinto un dolor en su entrepierna, ella hiso una mueca de dolor que Watanuki lo noto –Yuuko-san… ¿Sucede algo?- Ella bajo un poco la mirada para ocultar su sonrojo

-Wa-Watanuki… Ya se lo que sucedió ayer en la noche… Tu y yo lo hicimos- Yuuko se sonrojo mas y Watanuki se sorprendio

-Co-Como lo sabes, Yuuko-san-

-Por que… Yo… Perdi mi virginidad- Watanuki no sabia que hacer, no sabia si sonreir por que tambien habia sido su primera vez y lo hiso con la persona que amaba, o sentirse culpable…

-Yuuko-san… Perdoname… Si te hice daño, aunque no lo recuerde… Perdóname… Sera mejor que me vaya…- Watanuki se vistió rápidamente y se fue de la tienda dejando sola a Yuuko, ella empezó a llorar silenciosamente

"…_Watanuki… Tu no me hiciste daño… Tu me hiciste la mujer mas feliz… A pesar de que no lo recuerdo… Mi corazón me dice que fue hermoso… Por favor no te vayas… Yo te amo…" _

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Hola espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte de esta historia…Nunca me imagine escribir lemon a si tan fuerte, ojala que les haya gustado las parte "ATREVIDA" y "APASIONADA" de la historia… XD…La siguiente parte la publicare Mañana lunes 16 de junio Esperenla…**_

_**Dejen sus reviews, acepto de todo incluso Tomatazos (Menos ladrilladzos y pedradas eso duele XD)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaa**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**20:35**_

_**15 de junio del 2014**_


	2. 2da Parte

**AMOR INEVITABLE**

**2da. Parte**

Dias después, Yuuko estaba muy preocupada. Watanuki no habia regresado a la tienda desde aquel dia…

-Watanuki, Donde estas, te necesito a mi lado- Yuuko decía para si misma. De pronto Maru y Moro se dirigieron al jardín trasero donde estaba la ojirubi

-Una carta, una carta, una carta- Las niñas cantarrearon unisonoramente y le entregaron a Yuuko una carta.

- Gracias Maru, Moro, y ¿quien me envía esta carta?- Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro

-Fue Watanuki- Dijieron unisonoramente las niñas, esto hiso que se borrara la sonrisa a Yuuko. Ella abrió la carta y las niñas se sentaron junto a Yuuko, la carta decía:

_**Hola Yuuko-san…**_

_**La razón por la que te mando esta carta…**_

_**Es para decirte que ya no volveré a la tienda…**_

_**Por que no tengo la valentía de responder a lo que hice**_

_**No quería hacerte daño…**_

_**Perdoname…**_

_**WATANUKI**_

Yuuko al leer esto, ella empezó a llorar levemente que poco a poco fue aumentando por el dolor que tenia, las niñas y Mokona que estaba ahí la observaban con tristeza - Ama, Watanuki ya no va a volver- Maru dijo triste

-No Maru no, Watanuki ya no volverá- Yuuko se limpiaba las lagrimas pero era inutil por que las lagrimas le ganaba

-Traquila Yuuko, el regresara algún dia, yo lo se…- Mokona dijo sabiamente

-Pero yo quiero que el este a mi lado…- Yuuko sonada triste como si le hubieran roto el corazon. De pronto Yuuko sintió un mareo muy fuerte, que lo noto Mokona

-Yuuko ¿estas bien?...- Mokona pregunto algo preocupada

-Si… Solo es un…- De pronto Yuuko cayo desmanayada y las niñas se preocuparon

-…¡Ama!...- Las niñas gritaron, pero Mokona parecía tranquila

-Tranquilas, ella esta bien, solo que… ella algún dia se reencotrara con Watanuki…-

* * *

Una hora después, Yuuko despertó algo confundida, solo miro a Mokona quien estaba cerca de ella –Mokona, ¿que me sucedió?-

-Yuuko te desmayaste…- Mokona dijo con seriedad

-Ya veo…- De pronto el silencio se apodero de todo y Mokona tenia muchas que decirle

-Yuuko ¿ultimadamente no te has sentido mareada?…- Mokona pregunto seriamente

-Que yo recuerde, he tenido mareos muy seguidos…- Yuuko estaba muy pensativa

-Tal como lo pensé…- Mokona dijo con un tono serio y frio

-¿Qué sucede Mokona?...- Yuuko estaba extrañada por la reacción de la pequeña bola negra

-Yuuko, esos mareos… Es nada mas y nada menos… Que tu estas embarazada… Y que tu estas esperando un hijo de Watanuki- Mokona respondio, Yuuko se sorprendio por lo que dijo la borla negra, ella embarazada de Watanuki no lo podía creer

-¿C-Como lo sabes?- Yuuko le pregunto a Mokona algo confundida

-Por que lo puedo presentir… Ademas es una de mis 107 habilidades que una Mokona tiene, saber quien esta embarazada- Mokona cambio su seriedad por su divertida forma de ser, pero en cambio Yuuko estaba muy seria y confundida, Mokona se preocupo mucho al verla de esa forma –Yuuko… ¿Qué sucede?- Mokona salto al hombro de la ojirubi, y ella la acaricio

-Mokona, no se que pensar… tendre un hijo de Watanuki… Pero sin embargo- Yuuko empezó a recordar algunas cosas que paso aquella noche, pero esos recuerdos eran tan borrosos que no sabia que fue en realidad lo que sucedió. De pronto ella alzo la mirada con una leve sonrisa abrazando levemente su vientre–Yo amare mucho a mi hijo… Yo lo cuidare yo sola… No necesito de nadie para no estar sola… Ademas no necesito a Watanuki, olvidare que existio y que enamore alguna vez…- Yuuko dijo con mucha seguridad –Entre Watanuki y yo solo hubo una noche de copas…-

-Muy bien Yuuko, asi se habla…- Mokona dijo con mucha emoción

Los meses pasaron y Yuuko tuvo a una hermosa niña a quien la llamo Natsuki, ella tenia el cabello negro como ella, pero sin embargo sus ojos eran azules como Watanuki, ella se impresiono mucho al ver sus ojos, pro a pesar de eso quería mucho a mi Natsuki

* * *

Ocho años pasaron y Natsuki crecio, ella heredaba muchas cosas de sus misteriosa madre, pero tambien habia heredado un poder que solo su padre lo tenia, el poder de ver y atraer espiritus. Yuuko se sorprendio al ver que ella tenia aquel poder que solo Watanuki lo tenia, pero ella le enseño a usarlo y defenderse de ese poder. Natsuki jugaba mucho con Maru y Moro

Un dia de primavera Yuuko, Mokona y Natsuki fuerón al parque para divertirse y jugar un poco –Natsuki ¿Quieres un globo?- Yuuko pregunto con una leve sonrisa a Natsuki

-Si, Mami, yo quiero un globo- Respondio Natsuki con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, Yuuko asintió y fue a comprar el globo que Natsuki pidió, Yuuko le dio el globo y ella se puso feliz. De pronto Natsuki vio los juegos y tiro levemente del vestido de Yuuko –Mami ¿Puedo ir a jugar un rato?- La pequeña pregunto

-Claro que si Natsuki, pero no te alejes mucho- Yuuko le dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Esta bien, Mami- Natsuki sonrio y fue hasta allí, mientras que Yuuko se sento cerca de donde estaba jugando Natsuki. Ella jugaba en el columpio muy feliz, cuando de pronto el globo que sostenia en la mano lo dejo escapar – Hey espera- Natsuki corrió para persiguirlo

-¡Natsuki! ¿A dónde vas? – Yuuko fue tras de ella pero la perdió de vista y fue a buscarla. Natsuki fue tras el globo pero ya era demasiado alto para ella. De pronto un hombre atrapo el globo, Natsuki miro a aquel hombre extraño, era alto, sus ojos eran algo particulares uno de ellos era azul como los de ella y el otro de un tono dorado, aquel hombre llevaba gafas.

-¿Es tu globo?- Pregunto aquel hombre a Natsuki

-S-Si- Dijo Natsuki tímidamente, el hombre le dedico una tierna sonrisa y le dio el globo –G-Gracias- Ella sonrio levemente, no swabia por que pero Natsuki se sentía segura con aquel hombre

-De nada- El hombre sonrio –Y dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña?- Pregunto el hombre

-Me llamo Natsuki- La niña sonrio, pero la sonrisa de la pequeña le recordó a alguien muy especial al misterioso hombre

-Natsuki-chan…- Susurro el hombre –Y dime Natsuki-chan ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-Yo tengo 8 años- Dijo Natsuki, el hombre se sorprendio por la edad de la niña. De pronto Yuuko se encontraba cerca de donde estaba platicando Natsuki con el hombre

-Natsuki, ¿donde estabas?, te estaba buscando- Dijo Yuuko algo preocupada, el hombre se sorprendio al ver aquella mujer

-¿Yu-Yuuko-san?- Dijo el hombre, la bruja se sorprendio, conocía esa voz y sabia quien era, ella volteo y llevo la sorpresa de quien era…

-¡Watanuki!- Exclamo Yuuko, ellos se quedaron mirando fijamente

-Mami ¿Lo conoces?- Pregunto Natsuki a su madre

-Si Natsuki, el es Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko sin dejar de mirar a Watanuki. El ojiazul se sorprendio cuando escucho que Natsuki que llamaba a Yuuko por "Mami"

-Watanuki-san…- Susurro la niña sonriendo, Yuuko no dejaba de mirar a Watanuki ni el podía dejarla de verla, Yuuko sintió un tiron sacándola de sus pensamientos –Mami, Watanuki-san recupero mi globo-

-Enserio, y ¿como se dice Natsuki?-

-Gracias de nuevo, Watanuki-san- Dijo Natsuki con una leve sonrisa

-De nada Natsuki-san- Dijo Watanuki

-Natsuki, ya es hora de irnos… Adios Watanuki- Yuuko dijo con una leve sonrisa

-Adios… Yuuko-san, adiós Natsuki-chan- Watanuki se despidio

-Adios Watanuki-san- Dijo la niña, Watanuki miraba como se alejaban solo sonrío, mientras se perdia en sus pensamientos…

"_Nuestro encuentro no fue una coincidencia, fue__** inevitable**__… Yo se nos que volveremos a ver y luchare para estar juntos de nuevo… Yuuko-san"_

**CONTINUARA…**

* * *

_**Holaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado esta segunda parte de esta historia, mañana publicare la tercera y ultima parte de esta hermosa historia. Espérenla…**_

_**Dejen sus reviews acepto de todo menos ladrllazos ni pedradas, eso duele**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**22:00**_

_**16 de junio del 2014**_


	3. 3ra Parte

**AMOR INEVITABLE**

**3ra. Parte**

Al dia siguiente, Yuuko se encontraba con Natsuki en la tienda. Yuuko estaba muy rara, desde que vio a Watanuki, había estado muy pensativa desde el dia anterior… De pronto Maru y Moro entraron con una rara y misteriosa sonrisa

-Ama… hay alguien que quiere hablarle…- Dijo Maru

-¿Quién es esa persona que me quiere hablar?- Pregunto Yuuko extrañada por la reacción de las niñas

- Esa persona dijo que no mencionáramos quien era- Moro dijo

-Esta bien… Moro- Yuuko fue a la entrada a hablar con esa persona que la esperaba, Yuuko se llevo la sorpresa de quien era, esa persona era nada mas y nada menos que Watanuki

-H-Hola Yuuko-san…- El ojiazul se sorprendio al verla, nunca la había visto tan hermosa

-Wa-Watanuki- Yuuko no lo podía cree que el estaba en la tienda –Pero no entiendo… ¿Como puedes entrar la tienda?- Ella preguntp

-Por que todavía no he pagado el precio de mi deseo… ¿Lo recuerdas?...- Watanuki todavía podía entrar a la tienda, por que aun debía de pagar el precio de su de-seo de dejar de mirar espiritus

-¿Entonces, volveras a trabajar aquí Watanuki?- Yuuko dijo con un tono serio y frio

-No, más bien solo vengo a visitarte – Dijo Watanuki con una leve sonrisa. De pronto Natsuki se acerco a donde estaba su madre, cuando vio al ojiazul

-¡Watanuki-san!- Natsuuki se alegro al ver a Watanuki, ella no sabia por que estaba tan feliz de verlo pero se sentía bien

-Hola, Natsuki-chan- Dijo Watanuki quien tambien le daba gusto verla, Yuuko miraba a los dos juntos sentía un sentimiento en el corazón tan hermoso

-Y bien ¿Quieres ir al jardín?- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa

-Claro que si Yuuko-san- Watanuki dijo con una leve sonrisa.

-Por favor Watanuki, solo dime Yuuko, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que nos conocemos- Dijo Yuuko con un tono algo divertido

-Esta bien… Yuuko-sa… Yuuko- Watanuki tenia una leve sonrisa.

* * *

Ellos platicaron de muchas cosas que habían pasado durante 8 años. Cuando llego la noche, Natsuki ya estaba dormida, y solo ellos quedaron solos, ambos observaron a la hermosa luna que habia –Que luna tan hermosa, no crees Yuuko-

-Si tienes razón Watanuki- Dijo Yuuko con una leve sonrisa, de pronto el silencio se apodero del ambiente, haciendose incomodo el ambiente. Watanuki tenia que hacer una pregunta que estaba angustiándolo por dentro.

-Yuuko, hay algo que debo preguntarte- Watanuki tenia un tono muy serio y muy preocupado

-Dime… ¿Qué quieres preguntarme, Watanuki?- Dijo Yuuko extrañada

-Natsuki-chan es… ¿Natsuki-chan es mi hija?- Watanuki alzo la mirada, Yuuko se sorprendio por aquella pregunta, nunca pensó que ese momento llegaría, pero tenia que decirle la verdad, al igual que debía de decirle a Natsuki quien era su padre. Ultimadamente Natsuki habia estado preguntado sobre quien era su padre ó como era, ella solo le decía que algún dia se lo iba a decir. Yuuko quería estar con Watanuki a su lado toda la eternidad y hacer una familia junto al ojiazul y Natsuki, pero tambien quería que Natsuki tuviera un padre a quien querer,

-Watanuki yo… debo decirte la verdad…- Yuuko bajo la mirada – Dias después de que no volvias a la tienda desde esa noche en el que tu y yo…- Ella empezó a recordar las cosas que sucedieron aquella vez –Yo me empeze a sentir muchos mareos… Mokona me dijo que yo estaba embarazada… Y que ese hijo que yo esperaba… era tuyo- Yuuko tenia unas lagrimas en los ojos, Watanuki se sorprendio mucho al saber esa noticia –A si es Watanuki… Natsuki es tu hija-

-Yuuko… es la mejor noticia que me has dado…yo presentia que Natsuki-chan era mi hija- Watanuki abrazo fuertemente a Yuuko, y ella solo correspondio al abrazo, ella estaba tan sonrojada que lo quiso ocultar pero era imposible –Yuuko, hay algo que debo de decirte… La razón por la que he vuelto… Es para que tu me concedas un deseo- ´Watanuki dijo con una leve sonrisa

-¿Cual es tu deseo Watanuki?- Yuuko pregunto seriamente

-Yo deseo poder detener mi tiempo y ser inmortal… Para estar contigo para siempre- Yuuko se sorprendio y sus mejillas se incendiaron de un color rojizo -…Yuuko, yo quiero estar contigo, quiero estar con Natsuki, ser el padre que no ha tenido y ser una familia… Yo pagaría cualquier precio con tal de no separarme de ti… Por que yo te amo Yuuko, yo te he amado desde hace ocho años, al principio tenia miedo por que eras mucho mayor que yo… Pero ahora ya he madurado y estoy seguro de que quiero estar contigo…- Yuuko sabia que Watanuki ya no era el mismo que conocía, ahora el tenia 26 años, el aparentaba ser mayor que Yuuko quien siempre ha tenido 24 años

-Watanuki yo… te concederé el deseo, por que yo tambien quiero estar contigo… por que… yo tambien te amo…- Watanuki se ruborizo un poco, Yuuko se levanto y fue al cuarto de tesoros, ella regreso con unas gafas misteriosas –Estas gafas harán tu deseo realidad… Pero el precio es demasiado alto… tendras que conceder deseos durante un año y nunca separarte de mi jamas- Yuuko tenia un leve sonrojo

-Yo cumpliré ese precio… con el propósito de estar contigo y amarte para siempre- Watanuki se puso aquellas misteriosas gafas y luego se acerco a Yuuko agarro su delicado mentón, la miro fijamente y la beso con delicadeza, Yuuko cerro levemente los ojos, de pronto ella empezó a recordar lo que sucedió hace ocho años, ella empezó a llorar de felicidad –Yuuko… ¿Que sucede?-

-No es nada Watanuki, solo recordé algo tan hermoso que pase contigo… hace ocho años- Yuuko seco las lagrimas, su mejillas se sonrojaron. Watanuki solo sonrio levemente y la volvió a besar pero esta vez mas apasionadamente, el ojiazul descendío y beso el cuello de la bruja, ella gimio de placer, Watanuki introdujo su mano adentro del kimono de Yuuko acariciando los pechos de Yuuko –Wa-Watanuki…-

-Yuuko… ¿Quieres que pare?-

-No, solo que estoy algo insegura- Yuuko no lo habia hecho desde su primera vez que lo hiso7

-Esta bien, Yuuko- El ojiazul siguio besandola, el ya no podia mas, el queria tenerla en esos momentos. -Yuuko, vamos a tu habitacion- Susurro el ojiazul esto hiso que la ojirubi se sonrojara.

-S-Si Watanuki- El ojiazul sonrio, el nunca habia visto tan indefensa a Yuuko. A si que el la llevo en sus brazos hasta su habitacion. Watanuki la deposito en la cama, y luego la empezo a besar intensamente el empezo a desatar poco a poco el obi del kimono de Yuuko, Watanuki se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de la ojirubi desnudo, ella apesar de que estuvo embarazada, ella lucia como siempre-Yuuko eres tan hermosa- Watanuki susurro

-Wa-Watanuki...- Yuuko estaba muy nerviosa y tensa. El ojiazul noto el nerviosismo en sus ojos y solo le dedico una leve sonrisa

-Shhh... Yo sere cidadoso contigo, solo relajate y dejate llevar.- el ojiazul comenzo nuevamente a besarla, el empezo a descender su camino de besos, hasta que se encontro con los pechos de ella. El empezo a besarlos y a saborearlos haciendo que gimiera y jadeara Yuuko, el ojiazul siguio asi hasta que se encontro con la flor intima de la bruja. El introdujo un dedo, haciendo que la bruja jadeara con gran intensidad, Watanuki lo empezo a mover lentamente, noto la humedad de su intimidad de la ojirubi, el introdujo otro dedo, pero esta vez lo movio mas fuerte. La ojirubi arqueo su delicada espalda de tanto placer

-Wa-Watanuki, si sigues asi me voy a ... Ah...- Yuuko estaba a punto de llegar a la culminacion. Watanuki se detuvo, ella estaba demasiada humeda. El ojiazul se empezo a quitar la ropa, quedando completamente desnudo. Yuuko se sonrojo cuando vio al ojiazul. Su torso estaba completamente torneado, era mas alto, Watanuki ya era completamente un hombre. Ella miro mas abajo, y se encontro con la gran virilidad del ojiazul, Yuuko se sonrojo todavia mas.

-Yuuko, estas lista. - Watanuki se coloco su virilidad cerca de la entrada de la intimidad de Yuuko. La ojirubi solo asintio nerviosamente, Watanuki beso por ultima vez a Yuuko, el entro a la intimidad de Yuuko y empezo a embestirla suavemente , ella sintio un poco del dolor, pero poco a poco se acostumbro a la virilidad del ojiazul. Los gemidos y jadeos eran cada vez mas fuerte, las embestidas de Watanuki fueron mas rapidas y mas fuertes, Yuuko gemia mucho mas fuerte.

-Wa-Watanuki, ya no puedo mas... Me voy a... Ahh...- la ojirubi estaba en el punto de culminacion, al igual que Watanuki, ambos estaban cansados sus cuerpos no podian mas, los jadeos eran mas pesados. Hasta que...

-Yuu-Yuuko... ¡Ahhh!... -

-¡Ahh!... ¡Watanuki!- ambos culminaron al mismo tiempo. Ellos estaban exhaustos pero felices

-Te amo Yuuko... Y siempre te amare- el ojiazul le dio un tierno beso en los labios a Yuuko

-Yo tambien te amo, Watanuki y siempre te amare.- Yuuko le dedico una leve sonrisa. De pronto ella se quedo profundamente dormida, Watanuki la abrazo delicadamente, y el poco a poco se quedo dormido.

* * *

Al dia siguiente, Yuuko empezó poco a poco a abrir los ojos, y se encontró con el ojiazul dormido ella quiso despertarlo con un dulce beso en los labios, esto hiso que Watanuki despertara. –Buenos días, Watanuki- La ojirubi sonrio levemente

-Buenos días, Yuuko- Watanuki sonrio cansadamente

-¿Quieres desayunar?- Pregunto Yuuko

-Yuuko, ¿Tu sabes cocinar?- Watanuki estaba extrañado. Yuuko ¿sabia cocinar?

-Claro Watanuki, cuando te fuiste, tuve que aprender a cocinar, para poder atender a Natsuki- Yuuko dijo con un tono alegre y divertido

-Esta bien Yuuko- Dijo con una leve sonrisa que poco a poco se fue apagando

-¿Qué sucede Watanuki?- Yuuko se mirada algo preocupada por Watanuki

-No es nada Yuuko, es solo que… No se como reaccionara Natsuki cuando le digamos que yo soy su padre…- Watanuki estaba muy preocupada por lo diría la niña

- No te preocupes Watanuki, estoy segura de que ella estará feliz cuando lo sepa- Yuuko se acerco sigilosamente y lo beso dulcemente

-Esta bien Yuuko- Watanuki dijo provocativamente y luego la beso intensamente –Te amo Yuuko-

-Yo tambien te amo, Watanuki- Yuuko estaba tan sonrojada que no lo podía ocultar. Ambos se vistieron rápidamente, y fueron a desayunar junto a Natsuki.

La tarde llego, y ambos estaban en el jardín trasero observando el hermoso atardercer que habia en ese momento

-Es un hermoso atardecer, no crees, Watanuki-

-Tienes razón Yuuko, pero no están hermoso como tu- Yuuko se sonrojo levemente y Watanuki la beso tiernamente. La ojirubi sonrio levemente

- Watanuki, creo que Natsukki ya debe saber la verdad-

-Tienes razón, Yuuko- Watanuki dijo. Yuuko llamo a Natsuki, y ella llego rápidamente.

-Natsuki, hay algo que debemos decirte- Yuuko dijo con un tono un poco serio

-Si, mami dime- La pequeña tenia una sonrisa deslumbrante

-Alguna vez me preguntaste… Quien era tu padre… Pues ahora ya lo debes de saber-

-Enserio mami… y dime ¿quien es?- La pequeña estaba muy entusiasmada

-Esa persona… es alguien muy especial para mi… Y esa persona se llama Watanuki- Yuuko dijo, ella tenia una leve sonrisa. Natsuki estaba muy sorprendida al saber quien era su padre.

-Entonces quiere decir que Watanuki-san es mi padre… Watanuki-san ¿Eres mi padre?-

-Si Natsuki-chan… Yo soy tu padre- Watanuki sonrio, mientras que Natsuki estaba en shock. De pronto ella sonrio y unas pequeñas lagrimas invadieron sus azules ojos

-¡Papi! – La niña corrió a sus brazos y lo abrazo, Watanuki la abrazo dulcemente

-Natsuki-chan…- Susurro el ojiazul con dulzura

-Papi… ¿ya no te iras, y no nos volveras a dejar a mi mamá y a mi?- Dijo Natsuki con algo e tristeza

-Claro que no Natsuki-chan… Por que amo demasiado a tu madre… Y ya no me volveré a separarme, jamas de ella… Es por eso que…- Watanuki agarro la delicada mano de Yuuko, y el se arrodillo en frente de ella, Yuuko se sorprendio mucho al ver eso –Yuuko…siempre te he amado, cuando me fui nunca te deje de amar… Es por eso que quiero que seas mi esposa- Yuuko se sonrojo intensamente –Yuuko Ichihara ¿Te casarías conmigo y vivir ser una familia junto a Natsuki?- Yuuko no lo podio creer, las lagrimas de felicidad le ganaron y ella sonrio.

-Si, Watanuki… si quiero casarme contigo…- Yuuko lo abrazo fuertemente, y le dio un dulce pero apasionado beso en los labios. –Te amo Watanuki-

-Yo tambien te amo Yuuko- El ojiazul devolvió el beso

* * *

Dos meses después Yuuko y Watanuki, celebraron su boda. La ceremonia fue algo sencilla, pero hermosa. Dos años después, Yuuko quedo embarazada y tuvo a un hermoso niño a quien llamaron Hotaru, el tenia los ojos idénticos a Yuuko pero el cabello idéntico a Watanuki. Ellos junto a Natsuki y Hotaru fueron una hermosa familia.

Watanuki amaba mucho a Yuuko y siempre decía que el hecho de que se enamoraran no fue solo una coincidencia, fue inevitable, fue un…

…_**Amor Inevitable.**_

_***FIN***_

* * *

_**Holaaaaaa! Espero que les haya gustado esta hermosa historia de tres partes…Perdon por la tardanza es que de pronto se me borro una parte y lo tuve que volver a escribir T.T**_

_**Aww a pesar de la tragedia estuvo lindo (*¬*)**_

_**Les recuerdo que seguirá el fic "Mi Deseo es Estar Contigo" se reanudara el 23 de junio… ¡Esperenlo!**_

_**Dejen sus reviews… acepto de todo hasta tomatazos (menos Pedradas ni ladrillazos, eso me dolería)**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa (*w*)/**_

* * *

_**Sakulucy**_

_**19 de junio de 2014**_

_**18:55**_


End file.
